Cuite et conséquences
by Catirella
Summary: Qui n'a jamais pris une cuite dans sa vie. Pas moi en tout cas.


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Début d'un couple

_Orthographe ! Moi y'a pas connaitre._

**Cuite et conséquences**

AC 201 début juillet

Dans la demeure acheter en commun 4 ans plutôt, Heero fini un antivirus sur son laptop qu'il doit rendre dans deux semaines. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Quel abruti pouvait bien venir déranger les gens à plus de 3 heures du matin, aucun savoir-vivre. Tous en râlant, il descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrire la porte.

Devant lui la tête contre le renfoncement de la dite porte se tenait un baka plus de première fraîcheur.

En effet. Duo qui avait eu son diplôme de droit, deux jours au pas avant, avez fête ça avec tous les autres étudiants en droit et Shinigami ayant ces limites semble t'il. Ilavait une allure de pochetron et les vêtements noirs pleins de terre, la natte pleine de terre aussi. Ce baka avait du ce gamellé avant d'avoir sonner.

Je vous plante le tableau : Duo maintenu pas un mur les yeux tout pétillants d'ivresse, les joues rouge ainsi que le bout du nez, la natte à moitié défaite, pleine de terre, les fringues d'une couleur douteuse, froisser et une chemise qui n'a plus un bouton de mis et pour finir une haleine de chacal et puant un mélange d'alcool et de clopes.

La première intention d'Heero refermer la porte et retourner finir son antivirus. Mais Duo le regarder avec un air complètement crétin et fatigué et la pitié pris le dessus. Sans douceur il attrapa Duo pas le bras et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre de Duo. Arrive dans celle-ci il le poussa sur le lit et lui enleva ces chaussures pleines de terre elle aussi. « Cet idiot est tombé dans le parterre de fleurs devant la maison, Wufei va le tue » Lorsque Heero eu fini sa tache il regarda Duo qui dormait déjà.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus il retourna à son antivirus en laissent les deux portes de chambre ouverte au cas ou.

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps car à peine une demi-heure après son arriver il entendit Duo vomir bruyamment puis un : Qu'elle est l'abrutit qu'a pas relevé le truc des chiots (je vous rappelle qu'il est soul il a le doit de faire des fautes).

Heero maudit à cet instant Quatre avec sa sale manie de tous nettoyer. Il décidas de rejoindre Duo dans ça joyeuse petite mésaventure avec les toilettes, heureusement juste a temps car pris d'un second haut le cœur, Duo revomis mais cette fois si dans la baignoire ou Heero lui avait planter la tête in extremis.

L'opération baignoire dura plus de 20 minutes et Heero maintenaient Duo au-dessus de celle-ci en tenais la natte pour ne pas qu'elle baigne dans le vomis sur le sol.

Trop fatigué après tant d'effort Duo se rendormi la tête dans la baignoire. Heero le releva et la cala entre la douche et la baignoire le temps qu'il fasse un peu beaucoup, de ménage et ce qui devait arriver arriva Duo se fit pipi dessus avec un grand sourire de satisfaction. Heero leva les yeux au ciel « il manquai plus que ça ce baka à rêver qu'il était au toilette » Plus qu'une seule solution nettoyage de la salle de bain mais aussi du baka car Heero se dit que Trowa ne serait pas très contant de devoir rechanger les draps dans la journée après le passage d'un Duo dans cet état.

Heero en regardant Duo : Les autres ne sont jamais là quand il faut.

En première ouvrire la fenêtre de la chambre

En deuxième aller chercher à la cuisine tout le nécessaire. Bassine, gants, éponge avec une surface qui récure, produit désinfectant, deux sacs poubelle, une serpillière, le balai brosse et la nouvelle bombe qui élimine les mauvaises odeurs sans masquer. Merci Quatre.

Et une fois les deux premières étapes faites Heero entrepris de nettoyer en premier la baignoire pour y plonger pas la suite le natté, mais avant un petit coup de bombe.

Je vous pas les détails. Beurk.

La baignoire et propre l'eau coule et trois perles de bain fonde dedans. Déshabiller Duo ! Garder les gants et mettre les deux sacs poubelles l'un dans l'autre pour y mettre les vêtements, rebeurk. Une fois fait défaire la natte enlever avec la brosse le plus de terre sécher, passer la brosse sous l'eau et mettre duo dans la baignoire en laissant bien sa tête hors de l'eau.

Penser d'Heero « Bien maintenant avant delaver Duo, nettoyer les toilettes et le sol avec un deuxième petit coup de bombe l'odeur et tenace »

Duo à fait trempette pendant 20 minutes cela devrais suffire. Heero qui avait eu le temps de retourner à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau, y mis deux comprimés effervescents puis le pause sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de réveiller Duo qui dormait toujours.

Heero en secouent légèrement l'épaule de Duo : Duo, réveille-toi.

Duo sortant du braillard : Hein ! Oh ! Ma tête, j'ai mallllllllll…

Heero lui met le verre devant la bouche et lui dit : Boit ça.

Duo ne chercha pas plus loin et bue le verre d'une traite.

Duo : Beurk. Sais pas bon.

Heero préfère ne rien dire Duo n'est pas encore bien dessoûlé.

Heero : Aller sort de cette baignoire et va dans la douche.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Suis bien moi dans ce bain.

Heero : Tu t'es fais pipi dessus.

Duo pris conscience de l'horreur de mots d'Heero et devins tout rouge, mais pas à cause de l'alcool cette fois si. Il sortit de la baignoire et vu qu'il était tout nu, il rougit encore plus si cela avait était possible.

Une fois dans la douche un dur travail de remise au propre commença.

Heero : Surtout frotte bien et lave tes cheveux, j'ai du enlever la terre avec ta brosse avant de te mettre dans le bain.

Duo « Terre ? J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait un combat de boue, ah ! ma tête, on verra sa plus tard »

Après 5 minutes

Heero : Tous vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tout en nettoyant de nouveau la baignoire vide. Un peu moins beurk.

Duo « c'est l'occasion ou jamais » : Oui, je veux bien un peu d'aide. Je suis trop fatigué pour me laver les Cheveux. Tout rouge jusqu'à la racine des dits cheveux.

Heero : Laisse moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

Duo : Oui, merci Heechan « Yes…. »

Cinq minutes plus tard Heero pénètre à son tour sous la douche et mate les fesses de Duo qui lui tourne le dos, cacher par des cheveux. Heero prend le shampoing et commence le lavage de la longue chevelure et Duo ronronne de bonheur. Pour plus de précaution Heero fait un deuxième lavage en laissant ces doigts s'attarder dans cette douceur fruitée.

Duo est au paradis. S'il avait su que prendre une cuite, lui permettrait de ce faire laver les cheveux par son fantasme ambulant il y aurai longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et une fois les cheveux rincer Heero sort de la douche pour laisser Duo finir de ce lavé.

En sortant, Duo trouve une grande et petite serviette toute propre, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Dieux qu'il l'aime. Une fois sécher il retourne dans sa chambre ou il fait un peu frais au vu de la fenêtre ouverte mais ou il sent bon.

Heero à changer la housse de la couette qui devait sûrement être elle aussi pleine de terre. Duo que la fatigue gagne à nouveau, se couche dans les draps changer le matin même par Trowa, sans rien sur lui et avec les cheveux libres. Mais avant de s'endormir, il remercie Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui l'avait quelque année plutôt pousser à faire des études de droits. Ce lui à permis de prendre une cuite comme jamais, pour fête son diplôme avec les autres diplômer et avoir eu les mains de l'homme de sa vie dans ces cheveux l'espace d'un instant qui pour lui avait duré, une éternité. Le sommeil à était leplus fort et Duo dort avec le sourire aux lèvres et un visage reflétant le bonheur.

_Fini_

_Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite, car je ne bois jamais. Mais l'histoire des toilettes et arriver à mon cousin par alliance il y a plusieurs années à cause de moi, après un réveillon du Jour de l'An bien arroser._


End file.
